This night will last forever
by Snixx-El
Summary: O time Supergirl se reúne para comemorar a noite de ano novo, a primeira que Cat e Kara passarão como namoradas.
1. You filled my heart

Faltavam alguns minutos para a meia noite e fogos de artifício já coloriam o céu de National City.  
Era a primeira noite de ano novo que Kara e Cat passariam juntas como namoradas e ambas decidiram que a festa seria na casa da jovem repórter, já que o romance ainda não tinha sido oficializado para a mídia e uma festa na mansão de Cat Grant atrairia muitos paparazzis.

A casa estava razoavelmente cheia. Jeremiah estava de volta, então Eliza fez questão de passar a virada do ano com as filhas e o marido. Alex arrastou Maggie para a festa já que desejava que a detetive conhecesse melhor seus amigos e sua família. Winn e Mon-El também estavam presentes, além de, obviamente, Cat, Carter e Kara.  
James aproveitou o feriado para visitar seus amigos em Metropolis e M'gann convidou J'onn para "uma comemoração diferente", como ela descreveu.

\- Eu acho que você está organizando isso errado. - Maggie comentou intrigada enquanto observava Alex tentando arrumar os talheres.

\- Você só entende de armas, Sawyer. - Alex disse sem olhar para a namorada. Estava focada em sua organização.

\- Isso está completamente errado. - Cat de repente se aproximou e afirmou categoricamente, arrancando os talheres que Alex segurava.

\- O que...?

\- Eu disse. - Maggie jogou as mãos para o alto em sinal de rendição.

\- O que tem de errado? - Alex cruzou os braços desafiando a cunhada.

\- Os garfos ficam na mão esquerda e as facas na direita. - Cat respondeu gesticulando como se explicasse para uma criança.

\- Eu como com o garfo na mão direita.

\- Talvez devessem ensinar etiqueta na DEO. - Cat provocou começando a reorganizar os talheres.

Maggie não conseguiu controlar a risada, fazendo Alex encará-la com uma expressão mal humorada.

\- Cat, deixe minha irmã em paz. - Kara chegou carregando uma caixa enorme até uma das cadeiras.

\- Estou tentando. - Cat respondeu dando de ombros e Kara franziu o cenho. - Okay, eu estava tentando até que ela começou a ofender a etiqueta básica.

\- Eu ainda estou aqui. - Alex reclamou indignada.

\- Não mais. Vamos, Danvers. Essa garrafa de vinho não vai esvaziar sozinha. - Maggie disse já puxando a agente da DEO pelos braços.

\- Eu gosto dessa Maggie.

\- Eu acho que você apenas gosta de irritar a Alex. - Kara constatou fingindo estar brava, mas tinha um meio sorriso no canto da boca.

\- Eu seria uma ótima cunhada se ela não tivesse ciúmes do nosso namoro. - Cat sorriu para seu trabalho com os talheres.

\- Ela tinha. - a mais nova corrigiu. - Agora ela também namora.

\- Por isso eu disse que gosto dessa Maggie. - Cat se aproximou da outra, abraçando-a por trás. - O que tem na caixa?

\- Relíquias da adolescência das irmãs Danvers. Álbuns de fotos, anéis de formatura, vestidos de baile. - Kara contou animada enquanto abria cuidadosamente a caixa.

\- Vocês colocaram vestidos de baile dentro dessa caixa? - A CEO da CATCO soou perplexa. - Espero que tenha sido ideia da Alex, ou teremos que terminar.

\- Foi ideia da Alex. - Kara riu e puxou um vestido roxo de dentro da caixa. - Baile do ano de formatura dela.

\- Pelo menos para vestidos ela tem bom gosto. - Cat murmurou como se elogiar a cunhada fosse algo doloroso.

\- Não vou contar pra ela que você disse isso.

\- Que isso seja uma promessa, Kiera. Ou posso me vingar. - brincou em um tom malicioso aproveitando a altura do salto que usava, para alcançar a nuca da namorada e depositar um beijo.

Kara fechou os olhos sentindo a sensação dos lábios da outra contra sua pele. Um arrepio percorreu todo seu corpo.

\- Temos mais sete pessoas na casa, comporte-se. - Tirou os braços que envolviam sua cintura e deu a volta na cadeira para mexer melhor na caixa.

\- Não por vontade minha. - Cat resmungou mais pra si do que pra outra. - Mas por que você pegou essa caixa?

\- Desde que Jeremiah voltou, Eliza tem tentado atualizar os últimos dez anos. Essa caixa tem pelo menos seis anos de histórias.

\- Deve ser difícil para ele. Apesar de não ter sido como uma mãe para o Adam, eu nunca deixei de ter notícias dele e saber sobre sua vida. E vocês tinham a idade que o Carter tem hoje quando Jeremiah desapareceu. Não me imagino sendo afastada do meu menino.

\- Eliza tem tomado cuidado. Ele passou por muita coisa, não podemos sufocá-lo com informações e afeto.

Cat apenas assentiu. Começou a reflitir sobre seu relacionamento com seus filhos.  
Véspera de ano novo é basicamente isso, afinal. Reflexão.

Kara devolveu o vestido roxo para a caixa e carregou-a cuidadosamente até a sala.  
Eliza se animou ao ver a aproximação da filha adotiva. Amava relembrar coisas.

\- Ah, não. Essa caixa não. - Alex disse com a voz abafada pela taça de vinho.

\- Qual o problema agora, Danvers? - Maggie rolou os olhos. Achou que estava quase conseguindo fazer a namorada relaxar e curtir a última noite do ano.

\- Essa caixa sim. - Eliza comemorou indicando o local onde Kara podia colocar a caixa, logo no centro da sala, entre os sofás e a televisão.

\- Não quero reviver meu baile de formatura, mãe.

\- O que é baile de formatura? - Mon-El perguntou erguendo uma das mãos.

\- Baile é igual a danças entre casais e formatura é igual a terminar os estudos. - Winn explicou resumidamente. Tinha praticamente tomado o lugar de Kara como instrutora do Daxamita.

\- Prestem atenção no jogo. - Carter repreendeu os dois rapazes. Os três estavam sentados no chão jogando Resident Evil no videogame.

\- Desculpe. - ambos disseram juntos.

Todos os outros observaram a cena por alguns segundos, tentando entender se eram três adolescentes ou se realmente haviam dois adultos entre eles.

\- Eliza, o que é isso? - Jeremiah olhou curioso para a movimentação da esposa. Ela parecia estar procurando algo específico.

\- Você vai ter tempo para ver tudo, mas esse é o álbum do baile de debutantes da Alex. - a doutora pegou o item como se fosse uma jóia.

\- Isso eu quero ver. - Maggie disse largando a namorada e se aproximando da sogra.

\- Não sei porque vocês gostam tanto de bailes. - Alex se serviu de mais vinho e Kara lançou um olhar de reprovação.

\- Estou apenas curiosa para saber quem foi seu príncipe. - Maggie brincou já folheando as páginas junto com os sogros.

\- Príncipe? - Mon-El se intrometeu novamente e Winn resmungou.

\- Modo de dizer. Não é como os príncipes que existiam em Daxam.

\- Existiam príncipes em Daxam? - Foi a vez de Carter pausar o jogo e perguntar interessado.

\- Nada que você não tenha visto quando foi visitar seu pai em Londres. - Cat comentou entediada e Alex rolou os olhos.

\- Por que você é tão estraga prazeres?

\- Eu não sou estraga prazeres. Diga pra ela, querida. - o tom sugestivo da empresária fez Kara sentir suas bochechas esquentarem. Maggie foi a única que riu, os outros não entenderam ou fingiram que não tinham ouvido.

\- O que está achando, meu amor? - Eliza cochichou com o marido querendo saber a opinião dele sobre tudo que via.

\- Minhas meninas estão lindas. - Jeremiah afirmou entre suspiros, analisando uma foto em que Alex e Kara estão abraçadas perto do bolo da festa.

\- O próximo álbum é do baile de debutantes da Kara. Tudo estava perfeito e...

\- Eliza. - Jeremiah interrompeu com a voz melancólica. - Todas essas coisas são lembretes do que perdi. Eu vou ver tudo, mas tenha paciência, por favor.

Eliza assentiu um pouco triste e Maggie, que tinha ouvido o diálogo por estar bem próxima, tocou um dos ombros da sogra, oferecendo seu apoio silencioso.

\- Já que estamos sobrando, que tal fugirmos um pouco? - Cat sussurrou para a namorada que estava distraída observando o jogo dos meninos.

\- Para onde? - Kara perguntou ainda sem olhar para a outra.

\- Seu quarto, talvez.

\- Cat, a casa está cheia e faltam poucos minutos para a meia noite.

\- Não seja estraga prazeres, Supergirl. - Cat ironizou fazendo a outra encará-la.

\- Você não precisava ter feito aquele comentário. - Novamente, a garota falhou em tentar manter uma expressão séria. Suas bochechas ainda estavam coradas.

\- Foi mais forte que eu.

\- Eu não acho que você tenha feito força alguma. - Kara fez um bico adorável enquanto cruzava os braços.

\- Não posso discordar. - Cat avançou rapidamente para roubar um selinho da garota. - Mas não se preocupe, não quero te levar pro quarto para fazer o que você pensando. Só preciso de alguns minutos sozinha com você.

\- Okay, cinco minutos. - Kara cedeu sabendo que se arrependeria. Não por não querer ficar sozinha com a namorada, era exatamente o contrário. Queria tanto que suspeitava que não fosse ficar apenas os cinco minutos.

\- Obrigada, querida. - Cat entrelaçou as mãos e as duas foram para o quarto sem chamar a atenção dos outros.

O quarto de Kara era o ambiente mais silencioso no momento. A janela estava fechada, então diminuía o som dos fogos e artifício la fora e, assim que fecharam a porta, todo o murmúrio vindo da sala sumiu.

\- Aconteceu alguma coisa? - Kara perguntou percebendo a que a namorada estava ansiosa.

\- Não, só... sente-se aqui. - Cat direcionou a outra para a cama, mas continuou de pé. - Hoje é noite de ano novo e as pessoas costumam falar palavras bonitas para aqueles que amam. Você sabe que eu tenho dificuldade em expressar sentimentos, mas decidi tentar.

\- Não precisa fazer isso, eu nunca te cobraria. - Kara disse surpresa pela atitude da outra.

\- Eu quero. No entanto, preciso que você só escute. Caso contrário, eu vou perder a coragem. - Cat sentenciou e respirou fundo quando a mais nova assentiu.

Cat tirou um envelope do bolso do casaco. Tinha uma carta dentro e apesar das marcas das dobras, ainda estava em condições de ser lida.

\- Eu achei que seria melhor se eu lesse. - soltou uma risada nervosa fazendo Kara sorrir. Ela geralmente era a que fazia o papel de namorada atrapalhada e não Cat.

"Minha querida Kara Danvers,

Essa é a nossa primeira noite de ano novo como namoradas e eu senti que deveria escrever essa carta. Devo dizer que foi mais difícil que escrever uma matéria pra capa da CATCO Magazine.  
Nós já vivemos tantas coisas juntas, não é? E cada uma delas contribuiu para que eu te amasse cada vez mais.  
Decidi falar sobre algumas delas, mas não se preocupe, não é como aquela lista de "10 coisas que amo em você".

Tenho que começar com o que fez que a gente se conhecesse: sua entrevista pra ser minha assistente.  
Eu nunca acreditei em amor à primeira vista e ainda não acredito, mas naquele momento eu sabia que você seria alguém especial. Por mais que eu tenha demorado para admitir pra mim mesma.  
Ter você trabalhando comigo tornou tudo mais fácil e mais agradável, o ambiente estava sempre leve.  
Isso me incomodava porque eu não entendia como vê-la sorrir, se atrapalhar nas palavras, fazer uma careta adorável sempre que tinha que mentir por mim e pra mim ou ajeitar os óculos sempre que estava nervosa, podia me deixar tão feliz.  
Minha saída foi criar um apelido para você. Chamá-la pelo nome errado foi a forma que encontrei para lembrar-me que não éramos íntimas. Esse plano deu miseravelmente errado, pois "Kiera" se tornou nada mais que uma forma exclusivamente minha de tratar você. E isso novamente me mostrava que você era diferente dos outros funcionários.  
Você era diferente não apenas por causa dos meus sentimentos.  
Querida, você fez tanto por mim. Ajudou-me com meu relacionamento com meus filhos. Pude compreender melhor o Carter e me reconciliar com Adam. Por causa de você eu também tive coragem para enfrentar minha mãe, dizer tudo que precisava dizer.  
O simples fato de estar dizendo tudo isso nessa carta já demonstra o quanto você me mudou. Eu sempre fui péssima em falar sobre sentimentos, me abrir, e, no entanto, você me conhece melhor que ninguém. Sabe meus medos, pontos fracos e fortes, as coisas que amo ou odeio.  
Você me tem em suas mãos, Kara. Pode fazer o que quiser com meu coração, inclusive, esmagá-lo, mas escolheu acolhê-lo.  
O mundo te conhece como Supergirl, mas seu heroísmo vai muito além dos super-poderes. Você é super em tudo o que faz. Logo todos conhecerão também a repórter Kara Danvers porque você tem um futuro brilhante pela frente e eu espero estar ao seu lado quando chegar lá.  
Eu espero ver seu sorriso todos os dias quando acordar, pelo resto da minha vida. Em você eu encontrei quem eu realmente sou. Seus olhos são os espelhos com os quais me vejo agora, sua boca é meu norte, seus braços são meu porto seguro, seu coração é meu novo lar e sua intimidade é o meu prazer.  
Você é minha perdição e minha salvação.  
Será que você entende que não estou exagerando?  
De todas as pessoas que precisam de você, eu sou a mais frágil.  
Talvez você esteja pensando que está lendo um trecho de algum livro do Nicholas Sparks, mas eu prometo, que se depender de mim, teremos um meio e um final feliz, porque nosso começo a gente já escreveu.

Receba minhas sinceras palavras.  
Com amor, sua Cat. "

Cat terminou de ler com os olhos marejados e dobrou a carta cuidadosamente. Demorou alguns segundos para erguer os olhos e encarar a namorada.  
Kara também tinha lágrimas nos olhos quando terminou de ouvir as palavras da outra. Sentia-se como a protagonista de algum filme romântico.

\- Então, você gostou? Eu falei sério quando disse que tinha sido difícil escrever. - Cat tentou parecer descontraída, mas por dentro estava tremendo por não saber se sua garota tinha gostado.

\- Eu te amo mais do que amava há cinco minutos. Como isso é possível? - Kara respondeu ainda extasiada, assimilando as palavras que ouviu.

\- Isso significa que você gostou?

Kara riu baixo e levantou-se, dando dois passos pra frente, alcançando a outra. Abraçou-a pela cintura, colando os corpos.

\- Significa que foi o melhor presente que já recebi. - sussurrou roçando os narizes e juntando as testas.

\- E a enorme caixa de chocolates que enviei pra você no Natal? - Cat brincou e a outra fingiu estar pensativa.

\- Foi o segundo melhor presente.

Por alguns minutos ficaram abraçadas daquela forma, trocando selinhos ou beijos mais demorados. Como Kara previa, ficaram mais que cinco minutos dentro do quarto e o barulho dos fogos aumentando indicava que já era quase meia noite.

\- Nós temos que voltar pra sala. - disse contra a própria vontade.

\- É melhor, antes que sintam nossa...

\- Saíam já dai, pervertidas! - Antes que Cat pudesse terminar de responder, a voz embriagada de Alex soou da porta.

\- ... falta. - as duas riram juntas e ajeitaram as roupas, apesar de não terem feito nada demais. Nada que Alex possa ter pensado que era demais, pelo menos.

\- Deixa elas, Danvers. - Maggie gargalhava e tentava puxar a namorada que batia repetidamente na porta do quarto da irmã.

\- Não. Elas querem se pegar? Que arrumem um...

\- Quarto? - a detetive sugeriu apontando para o quarto e dando aquele sorriso que mostrava ambas as covinhas.

Alex a encarou um pouco confusa. Talvez tivesse realmente bebido demais.

\- Já é meia noite? - Kara perguntou assim que abriu a porta.

\- Falta exatamente um minuto. Estão todos perto da janela esperando dar a hora. - Maggie respondeu checando seu relógio.

\- Vamos, então.

Cat e Alex ameaçaram iniciar mais uma discussão, então Kara e Maggie puxaram suas respectivas namoradas.

Já na sala, Mon-El estava parecendo uma criança animada. Seria seu primeiro ano novo na Terra. Carter e Winn também estavam animados, mas riam do amigo Daxamita que cismou em perguntar como conseguiam fazer os fogos terem cores diferentes.  
Eliza e Jeremiah interagiam pouco com os três rapazes, pareciam estar dentro de uma bolha própria. O que era compreensível já que era o primeiro ano novo que passariam juntos depois de dez.

\- Que bom que chegaram, a contagem vai começar. - Winn anunciou assim que as quatro mulheres se aproximaram. - Prontos?

Todos que estavam com relógios assentiram e agora faltavam 10 segundos.

\- 10! - Gritaram juntos. - 9!

A cada segundo que passava, algum pensamento diferente pairava sobre eles.  
Tinha sido de longe o ano mais intenso na vida de todos.

\- 5!

Todos se abraçaram formando um pequeno círculo.

\- 3, 2, 1! Feliz ano novo! - jogaram juntos os braços para o ar e o som dos fogos de artifício aumentou ainda mais. Talvez fosse a maior queima em muitos anos.

No céu sobre o mar que banhava a cidade, um desenho colorido se formou com o número 2017.  
Todos olharam por alguns segundos até que sumisse e eles começassem a se convencer que estava se iniciando um novo ano.

\- Feliz ano novo, meu amor. - Kara abraçou a namorada, pedindo silenciosamente que aquele fosse apenas o primeiro de muitos anos que virariam juntas.

Ambas compartilharam um olhar que deixava claro que aquele era um desejo mútuo.  
Olharam brevemente para o lado e viram que os outros dois casais já trocavam o primeiro beijo do ano, como era costume.  
Sorriram juntas e também colaram os lábios.

\- Parece que estamos mesmo de vela tripla. - Winn comentou apenas fingindo estar incomodado.

\- Dessa vez, não preciso nem entender a expressão para saber do que você está falando. - Mon-El afirmou começando a se arrepender por não ter aceitado o convite de nenhuma garota para passar a noite da virada.

Winn e Carter trocaram um olhar cúmplice e gargalharam, puxando o alienígena para um abraço.

Não demorou muito para que todos tivessem acabado de se cumprimentar desejando felicidades, paz, etc.  
Todos se deram conta de que estavam com fome e tinham uma mesa farta para ser devorada.

\- O convite para fugir ainda está de pé? - Kara cochichou para a namorada que tinha acabado de ajudar Eliza a lavar as louças sujas.

A repórter insistiu que a empresária não precisava ajudar e a resposta foi: "Eu nem sempre tive empregados para fazerem tudo por mim". No entanto, a verdade era que apesar de ser a rainha das mídias, Cat queria agradar a sogra tanto quanto qualquer outra nora ou genro faria.

\- Achei que já tivéssemos fugido.

\- Não para o quarto. Para fora dessa casa. - Kara explicou e a mais velha a encarou com uma expressão curiosa. - Nem adianta, você vai saber quando chegarmos.

\- Isso envolve a gente voando pelo céu de National City para ver os fogos de perto? - Cat disse como se pudesse ler a mente da outra. Kara a olhou perplexa. - Certo, como quiser, Supergirl.


	2. Ain't nobody loves me better

Kara usou sua super-velocidade para carregar Cat para fora do apartamento sem que ninguém percebesse.  
Estavam agora atrás do prédio, onde nenhum morador poderia vê-las.

\- Cuidado. - Cat pediu tirando os saltos e subindo nos pés da namorada, agarrando firme as suas costas.

\- Não é a primeira vez que vamos fazer isso. - Kara lembrou rindo um pouco do nervosismo da outra.

\- Isso não significa que eu tenha me acostumado.

\- Certo, vou perguntar o mesmo que das outras vezes: Você confia em mim? - buscou o olhar da CEO e a viu suspirar e assentir. - Eu prometo que não vamos muito alto. - Foi a vez da Supergirl abraçar firme o corpo da namorada. Ela nunca a deixaria cair.

Elas começaram a flutuar e Cat fechou os olhos, sentindo a brisa bater em seu rosto. - National City não era muito fria nem mesmo nessa época do ano - podia ouvir os batimentos cardíacos da outra e aquilo a acalmava.

\- Avise caso o vento comece a incomodar seus ouvidos. - Kara instruiu flutuando na direção da praia. Tinha vestido seu traje para que ninguém desconfiasse caso avistasse alguém sobrevoando por ali.

\- Fogos de artifício incomodam um pouco meus ouvidos. - Cat murmurou abrindo os olhos. - Porém, tenho que confessar que a visão compensa.

A queima de fogos já estava bem mais branda. A organização da prefeitura tinha preparado um show que duraria 20 minutos e 17 segundos, mas aquilo não impedia que os cidadãos continuassem por toda a madrugada.

\- Todos os anos desde a minha chegada à Terra, eu desejava fazer isso. Eliza nunca deixou. Ano passado eu deixei a oportunidade passar, mas não podia perder a chance de fazer isso pela primeira vez. Com você.

\- Eu não sabia que significava tanto para você. - Cat se sentiu um pouco culpada por não saber algo sobre a namorada. Tocou uma das bochechas da super-heroína e secou uma lágrima solitária que escorreu. - É de felicidade, certo?

\- Eu estou aqui realizando um sonho e abraçada com você. O que acha?

Cat sorriu entendendo que nenhuma outra resposta era necessária. Repousou novamente a cabeça no S estampado no peito da garota de aço.  
Ficaram por alguns minutos apreciando a bela paisagem.

\- Você pode tocar as estrelas?

\- O que disse? - Kara se assustou um pouco com a quebra do silêncio.

\- Tocar as estrelas. Você consegue? - Cat agora não olhava mais para os fogos, e sim, para as estrelas que surgiam por trás da fumaça.

\- Eu nunca tentei. Jeremiah não me contou tudo sobre como meus poderes funcionam no Espaço e eu não tive muito tempo para essas aventuras desde que me tornei a Supergirl.

Cat assentiu e depois começou a rir sem motivo aparente.

\- Do que você está rindo? - Kara estava começando a achar que a namorada tinha bebido mais que uma taça de champanhe.

\- Eu lembrei daqueles filmes antigos nos quais os homens prometem que dariam a lua para a sua amada.

\- Você quer a lua? Digo, eu tenho chances de conseguir pra você. - riram juntas dessa vez. Cat já estava mais relaxada e parecia ter esquecido da altura.

\- Eu ficaria satisfeita com uma estrela, mas não sei se teria onde guardar.

Riram mais um pouco até que Kara procurou os lábios da outra. Uma das mãos abraçando-lhe as costas para que não houvessem dúvidas que ela estava segura, e a outra mão erguendo-lhe o queixo, iniciando um beijo lento e demorado, finalizando com uma leve mordida no lábio inferior da namorada.

Cat afastou um pouco o rosto, apenas o suficiente para encontrar os intensos olhos azuis e então poder encará-los. Estavam mais escuros e nublados de desejo.

\- Segundo beijo do ano. - comentou fazendo um caminho com o dedo indicador que ia do S no peito até a parte de trás da orelha. - Que tal a gente perder a conta?

Kara não precisou responder. Cat logo atacou seus lábios novamente.  
O beijo foi correspondido com vontade.  
A Supergirl levou uma mão à base da coluna da mais velha e com a outra segurou os cabelos curtos, puxando com força moderada toda vez que sentia duas mãos apertando sua cintura por cima do traje.

As duas queriam aquilo desde o começo da noite e com todo aquele clima romântico, o desejo tinha crescido consideravelmente.

Kara grunhiu quando sentiu uma das mãos da namorada descer até sua bunda. O beijo cada vez mais voraz, excitante e tão forte que até para seus pulmões alienígenas o ar estava ficando escasso.  
Relutante, desfez o contato entre os lábios e abraçou o corpo magro que arfava em busca de ar.

\- Você esqueceu que precisa respirar? - brincou levando a boca até a orelha direita da outra, mordendo o lóbulo levemente. - E nós estamos flutuando.

\- Com certeza estamos. - Cat respondeu tentando recuperar o fôlego, sugerindo um duplo sentido. - Leve-me para algum lugar.

\- Minha casa está cheia. - Kara lembrou se arrependendo por ter sugerido sua casa para a festa.

\- Bom que uma de nós tem uma mansão vazia no momento.

Nenhuma palavra a mais foi necessária. A Supergirl ajeitou a outra em seus braços da forma que ficaria mais fácil voar. Acelerou em uma velocidade suficiente para chegar na mansão de Cat em poucos minutos.  
Tomou cuidado para que os seguranças não vissem-nas chegando.

\- Abra logo isso. - resmungou abraçando a namorada por trás e beijando-a na nuca.

\- Seria mais fácil se você colaborasse. - Cat lutava para abrir a porta. Felizmente, sabia onde tinha uma chave reserva, já que a original ficou em sua bolsa no apartamento da outra.

A porta finalmente abriu e as duas praticamente se arremessaram para dentro da sala de estar. A casa era grande, mas Kara já tinha estado lá vezes o suficiente para conhecer cada cômodo.

O kryptoniana escontou a namorada na parede ao lado da porta e a suspendeu. Cat enlaçou a cintura da garota com suas pernas, sentindo os corpos mais próximos.

Voltaram a se beijar, dessa vez com mais liberdade. As línguas duelavam pelo espaço e comando dos beijos.

Os lábios de Kara migraram pro pescoço da empresária fazendo-a ficar com a respiração descompassada.  
Tirou Cat da parede por tempo suficiente para arrancar o casaco, a blusa e o sutiã que ela vestia.

Mordeu o lábio inferior enquanto observava a bela mulher a sua frente. Os cabelos agora um pouco bagunçados, os olhos castanho-claros encarando-a de volta, os seios subindo e descendo graças a respiração pesada.  
Por um momento, quase esqueceu que ela era sua. Que podia tocar como e o quanto quisesse.

Antes que pudesse perguntar qual o próximo passo, Cat sentiu o corpo da super-heroína novamente grudado no seu, depositando beijos no colo exposto. Tinha as mãos plantadas na parede e os olhos fechados, aproveitando as sensações que a boca macia causava na sua pele.

Mal percebeu quando o zíper da calça foi puxado pra baixo, deixando a peça frouxa o suficiente pra ser retirada e jogada em algum lugar no chão da sala.  
Kara logo se livrou também da calcinha já molhada da namorada.

Cat arfava e mexia o corpo constantemente. A cada toque que recebia parecia que estava pisando em um fio desencapado. A mais nova começou a descer os beijos e a arrastar os dentes por cada pedaço exposto de pele que encontrava. Sorria cada vez que notava os músculos do abdômen sob sua boca se contraírem.

\- Kara. - Cat gemeu surpresa ao sentir as duas mãos da namorada agarrarem seus seios.

A kryptoniana subiu o próprio corpo e enquanto massageava lentamente ambos os seios, olhava bem fundo nos olhos castanho-claros que tinham as pupilas dilatadas de desejo.

Esfregava de forma deliciosa os mamilos enrijecidos e os gemidos que ouvia, cada vez mais constantes, mostravam que Cat estava aproveitando.  
Notando que a empresária estava entregue, Kara resolveu substituir suas mãos por seus lábios, sugando o mamilo direito.

Cat gemeu mais alto dessa vez, mordendo o lábio inferior em seguida, demonstrando aprovação.

Kara começou a revezar entre os seios, dando igual atenção aos dois. Passava a língua pela auréola e intercalava entre sugadas fortes e delicadas. Suas mãos não pararam de explorar o resto corpo por um instante sequer.

Após alguns minutos de tortura, a pressão entre as pernas de Cat já estava insuportável. O ambiente estava quente e sufocava.

Cat puxou os cabelos dourados da outra, fazendo-a encará-la.

\- Desce. - disse com a voz mais firme que pôde. Kara não ousaria fazer diferente.

A garota de aço tinha um sorriso safado no rosto quando finalmente ajoelhou e olhou pra cima, encontrando um corpo clamando pra ser explorado.  
Deliciosa. Foi a primeira palavra que pensou antes de beijar uma das coxas torneadas.

\- Coloque o pé aqui. - ordenou com a voz surpreendentemente rouca, batendo no próprio ombro.

Cat pressionou os lábios em uma linha enquanto se apoiava na parede e cumpria a ordem. Sentia-se completamente vulnerável.

Kara fez um coque frouxo e aproximou o rosto da intimidade exposta e molhada, sentindo seu desejo se multiplcar ao ver o quanto sua namorada estava pronta pra ela.

Um gemido longo preencheu todo o ambiente quando Kara passou a língua por toda extensão do sexo da empresária.  
Não demorou muito até começar a devorá-la.  
O próprio corpo tremia cada vez que sugava, beijava, mordia seu objeto de desejo. Ambas as mãos seguravam firmes nos quadris da outra, buscando estabilidade.

\- Kara. - praticamente gritou quando sentiu um chupão forte acima do clitóris e percebeu que a nova riu maliciosamente antes de voltar a trabalhar com a língua.

Uma de suas mãos voou até os fios loiros da namorada, massageando-os de forma errática. A outra mão estava enterrada na parede da sala e seus olhos fortemente fechados. Se ela tivesse também super-força, já teria feito buracos ali.

Kara agora penetrava sua língua o mais fundo possível, sentindo Cat molhar cada vez mais. Uma das mãos desceu do quadril até o clitóris, estimulando com movimentos circulares e rápidos.

\- O que...? - Cat protestou quando Kara afastou seu rosto e começou a levantar.

\- Eu quero fazer você gozar nos meus dedos. - disse naturalmente. Não achou que devia uma explicação.

Cat mordeu o lábio inferior com força antes de puxá-la pela nuca e iniciar um beijo cheio de desejo, com direito a mordidas e fortes chupadas na língua.

Kara desceu uma das mãos pelo o mínimo espaço entre os corpos até chegar no sexo pulsante da namorada. Posicionou dois dedos na entrada e sentiu uma mordida na boca quando penetrou totalmente.

Manteve um ritmo rápido enquanto explorava os seios da outra com a boca e a mão livre. Cat não tinha o que fazer além de gemer e arranhar a nuca da namorada por baixo dos cabelos molhados de suor.

\- Você já está tão perto, meu amor. - murmurou percebendo os músculos internos da mulher apertar e engolir seus dedos.

Cat fechou os olhos com força sentindo uma pressão familiar no baixo-ventre. Os dedos dentro de si investindo com firmeza.  
Kara usou o polegar para pressionar o clitóris inchado no momento certo e ouviu um grito de alívio escapar dos lábios da namorada.

Os dedos da kryptoniana logo ficaram totalmente lambuzados e ela sorriu satisfeita, agora estocando lentamente, esperando os espasmos acalmarem.

\- Você é tão linda. - sussurrou beijando-lhe todo o rosto. - E é só minha

Cat balançou a cabeça em concordância, suspirando quando sentiu os dedos sendo retirados. Observou paralisada enquanto Kara os levava até a boca, olhando-a nos olhos.  
Suas pernas fraquejaram e ela teria caído se não fossem os braços firmes segurando-na.

\- Vamos pro meu quarto. - falou com a voz entrecortada. Seu corpo ainda tremia.

Kara a pegou no colo sem dificuldades e foi sem pressa até as escadas, subindo degrau por degrau, dando tempo suficiente pra Cat se recuperar.  
Atravessou todo o corredor dos quartos indo diretamente naquele que conhecia bem e assim que chegaram, Cat se deixou cair na cama.

A Supergirl tratou de tirar seu uniforme. Cat nunca seria capaz de entender como a garota trocava de roupa tão rápido, mas agora, prestava atenção em cada pedaço de pele que ficava exposto.

\- Deixe a lingerie. - disse assim que Kara levou as mãos ao fecho do sutiã. - Vem cá.

A garota obedeceu sem contestar. Foi até a cama e subiu ficando de quatro em cima da outra. Abaixou o rosto na tentativa de beijá-la, mas em um movimento rápido, Cat inverteu as posições e montou na cintura namorada.  
Kara suspirou já sabendo que era a sua vez de receber todo o prazer.

Cat deslizou sobre o corpo seminu da garota, acariciando os braços, colo, os seios cobertos. A pele macia parecia fogo em suas mãos.

\- Cat. - Kara suspirou em deleite, aproveitando os toques que agora já estavam mais precisos.

Cat sorriu e se ajeitou entre as pernas da outra, arrastando as palmas da mão pelas laterais do corpo até chegarem nas coxas.  
Seus lábios percorreram a pele branca deixando chupões por onde passava.  
Kara logo ficou completamente arrepiada. Não teria marcas, mas a sensação dos lábios em sua pele era suficiente.

\- Cat - chamou mais alto ao sentir mais uma chupada, agora no vale entre os seios.

Seu quadril foi pra frente criando uma fricção entre os sexos e ambas gemeram juntas dessa vez. Cat juntou os lábios inesperadamente, já invadindo com sua língua, os movimentos intensos.

A mais nova massageava as costas da empresária, tentando puxá-la mais pra si.

Cat aproveitou o beijo e passou a mão pelo pequeno espaço entre os corpos, descendo até adentrar a calcinha. Levou um dedo até a intimidade da namorada, sentindo-o molhar.

Kara gemeu alto dentro do beijo, impulsionando o corpo em busca de mais contato. Cat adicionou mais um dedo e começou a masturbá-la lentamente enquanto mordiscava seu lábio inferior e encarava seus olhos azuis que tinham uma tonalidade mais escura no momento.

Kara agarrou os cabelos loiros e curtos, cravando as unhas da outra mão nas costas de Cat, que em resposta puxou a calcinha pra baixo, levando seus dedos diretamente à entrada.

\- Amor. - Kara resmungou como um pedido e Cat sabia qual era.

\- Eu vou te dar o que você quer, tenha paciência. - Cat disse da forma mais sensual possível e levou a mão livre até o fecho frontal do sutiã da outra, soltando-o facilmente.

Seus lábios percorreram entre os seios médios e firmes. Kara gemeu e puxou a cabeça da namorada, direcionando-a até que a boca estivesse onde ela queria.

Cat passou a ponta da língua em volta de um dos mamilos, testando as reações da garota naquela área. Sorriu satisfeita ao vê-la se contorcer.

Um grito de prazer ecoou pelo local no instante que chupou um mamilo sem muita delicadeza, enquanto a penetrava com dois dedos.

Os quadris de Kara moviam-se quase que por conta própria. Cada pedaço do seu corpo sentia Cat dentro dela agora e não demoraria até chegar ao ápice.

Cat estocava mantendo um ritmo forte e rápido, sabia tocar a namorada do jeito certo para dar-lhe o máximo de prazer. Seus lábios exploravam ambos os seios sem parar um instante sequer.  
Passou uma perna por cima de uma das coxas da garota, sentindo uma pressão no próprio sexo.

\- Kara. - gemeu fazendo um vai e vem com o corpo no mesmo ritmo dos seus dedos.

Os músculos internos da kryptoniana se apertaram e seu corpo ficou tenso, aquela conhecida sensação descendo pro seu baixo ventre.  
Kara gritou soltando os cabelos de Cat e agarrando os lençóis, rasgando-os no mesmo instante. O orgasmo veio avassalador, fazendo-a arquear as costas quase saindo totalmente do colchão.

Cat não parou com os movimentos, prolongando a sensação de êxtase.  
Ver Kara gozando mais a fricção em seu sexo, foram estímulos suficientes para que seu corpo tremesse completamente.

Acrescentou mais um dedo dentro da namorada e o dobrou, encontrando um ponto específico ao mesmo tempo que pressionou o clitóris já mais que sensível.

As duas foram puxadas para um segundo orgasmo ainda mais forte que os primeiros haviam sido.  
Gritaram juntas o nome uma da outra, mais alto que o necessário pra acordar alguém, se a casa não estivesse vazia.

Cat caiu exausta no espaço ao lado da namorada. Kara recuperava o fôlego mais rápido graças aos seus pulmões alienígenas, mas ainda assim, cobriu os olhos com um dos braços tentando acalmar as reações do seu corpo depois de dois orgasmos seguidos.

\- Isso foi incrível. - disse em êxtase e ouviu Cat murmurar algo em concordância. Sorriu por saber que a outra estava tão satisfeita quanto ela.

Cat pôs um dos braços por cima da mais nova em um meio abraço desajeitado. Ficaram em silêncio por alguns minutos, apenas as respirações preenchiam o espaço.

\- No que está pensando? - Cat sussurrou já com a respiração normalizada.

\- Resoluções pra esse novo ano.

\- Kara, eu acabei te dar dois orgasmos e você está fazendo resoluções pro novo ano? - Riu ao mesmo tempo que soou indignada.

Kara gargalhou também e elevou o corpo, apoiando-se em seus cotovelos.

\- Não acredito que você está com ciúmes de resoluções. - respondeu buscando os olhos da empresária. - E todas envolvem você, sua louca.

\- Possa saber quais são, então? - Cat ergueu uma sobrancelha demonstrando interesse.

\- Não, dizem que dá azar.

\- Dizem?

Kara fez uma expressão pensativa e as duas riram mais uma vez.  
Rolou por cima da outra, surpreendendo-a. Estavam com os rostos próximos e os corpos nus colados novamente.

\- Vou ficar te devendo essa resposta. Você vai descobrir que resoluções são essas durante o ano. - disse depositando um selinho nos lábios ainda inchados por causa dos beijos.

\- Okay. Eu encerro o assunto se você me prometer um banho. - Cat respondeu devolvendo o selinho.

\- Estamos precisando. - a Supergirl fez uma careta ao notar o estado das duas. - Mas, agora não.

\- Kara, nós temos que voltar para a sua casa. Com certeza já notaram nossa falta e eu tenho que dar bons exemplos pro Carter. - afirmou em um tom quase sério.

Kara resmungou e escondeu seu rosto no pescoço da namorada, que por sua vez, passou os próprios braços por baixo dos da kryptoniana, abraçando suas costas.

\- Okay, cinco minutos. - resolveu ceder. Era noite de ano novo, afinal. Não precisava acabar rápido.

\- Isso de cinco minutos nunca dá certo com a gente.

\- Essa nunca foi a intenção.


End file.
